Finally Falling
by gtina32
Summary: Rydel grabbed his arm "You've done this plenty of times. What's so different now?"Rydel stared at him "She's different Rydel."Ross shrugged his sister off his arm and walked away,Rydel just sighed and watched as he disappeared around the corner.Raura one shot


Everyone was on the set of Austin and Ally they were filming the last scene of the Jessie crossover. They had to be finished with this scene by tomorrow so they were running through it over and over and over.  
It was one of Laura's lines but she was leaning on the counter of the Sonic boom set staring off into space.

"Laura!" someone was calling her name she didn't know who until they yelled it again "Laura!" It was Ross and he was waving a hand in front of her face "Are you still there? Or on Earth for that matter." Laura could hear everything he was saying,but she was planning on playing a trick on him "Raini-"

"You're on your own buddy."Raini gave him a thumbs up,he looked at Calum desperately

"Sorry man,but this time it's your turn. remember?" Calum shrugged,they had made a deal that whenever someone spaced the person who was doing the scene with them had to get them back to reality,since Ross played Austin he would always be getting Laura. He didn't mind,but sometimes she was really zoned out.

Ross groaned "Fine," he got close up to her face and he started staring at her thinking that if he just stared at her long enough she would come out of her trance,what he didn't know was that Laura was already out of a her 'trance' "Boo." Ross said blankly still nothing

"Wow she is really out there huh?" Calum came up from behind Ross and he turned

"Now you notice-" Ross turned around and saw that Laura was gone "What-" Laura tapped him on the shoulder from behind smiling "How did you do that!"

"You make it too easy." Laura shrugged

Ross opened his mouth as if to say something until something else dawned on him "You weren't really zoned out were you." Laura nodded "I...hate you." Ross said walking away as Laura followed him while laughing

"I'm sorry,but to be fair you deserved it!" she exclaimed

"I told you it was an accident." Ross protested

"You accidentally painted my sister's dog blue?" Laura asked quizzically

"Fine,I'm sorry. _But _I'm still mad at you,do you know how many times a day you space out?" Ross asked half joking

"No- But you can't stay mad at me for long." Laura pointed out as she stopped walking

"Wha-" he looked back and saw she had a cupcake in her hand "Where'd you get that?" Ross was eyeing the cupcake hungrily

"I had a feeling you would get mad-" Ross made a grab for the cupcake but Laura moved her hand just in time "I'll only give it to you if you say you're not mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you." Laura looked at him unconvinced "You're my best friend in the world,I'm not mad at you I promise plus like you said I can't stay mad at you for long." He looked at her sincerely

"Thank you." Laura smiled and handed him the cupcake which he gladly accepted

"And I'm not just saying that for the cupcake."Ross said as they walked down the long hallway to their dressing rooms

"Yeah sure." Laura rolled her eyes playfully

"Here." he broke the cupcake in half and gave half to Laura

"Wow Ross I don't think you have ever given anybody even 1/10 of your food,I feel special."Laura took the cupcake from him

"I told you that you are my best friend in the world." He said absentmindedly and Laura smiled

"I've been looking _everywhere _for you two!" Calum ran towards them "Shelley wanted me to tell you that she might be adding something to the script and that she wanted you two to practice it." Calum sighed after he said everything and then started walking away

Ross looked at Laura as if to say 'what the heck' "Calum!" Laura called after him,he turned back "I think you forgot to tell us what that something is."

"Ohhh yeah,she might be adding a kiss to the last scene." he walked away

"Ohhhh."They both said in unison "_Ohhhh." _they said again after realization settled in and they looked at each other awkwardly. Laura's phone buzzed and she took it out

"Oh hey you got a new phone!"Ross noticed Laura had an Iphone like his

"Yeah,Nessa got it for me a few days ago,early congratulations kind of gift for my first crossover." Laura said nonchalantly and Ross looked at her "What?" she dropped her arms to her side

"Case you haven't noticed but for _months _we have been trying to make you get a new phone." Ross said

"I noticed,how could I not you kept making me use yours,trying to get me to like it more than mine." Laura said matter-of-factly

"And your sister just buys you one,without any hesitation you accept it?" Ross was finding this very hard to believe

"Considering she basically threw my phone out the window-"

"Remind me to thank her,the next time I see her." Laura rolled her eyes and gave him a slight push

"I have to go,Raini wants to talk to me about something,I think she has a new crush." Laura said excitedly

"I bet you it's Calum." Ross said staring off into space

"What?" Laura was not even convinced one bit

"Well they have been spending lots of time together,right? And not like me and you."he added seeing that Laura was about to object "They like do all this lovey dovey stuff." Ross shuddered and Laura looked at him "I just can't think of Calum actually being like that,maybe I'm worng..."he trailed off

Laura laughed "See you later." she started of down the hall

"See you."Ross called to her and she turned to wave at him before bouncing off around the corner

* * *

Laura got to Raini's dressing room and walked in "So what did you want?"

"Did you hear about what Shelley is adding to the script?" Raini looked at her trying not to smile

"Yeah...why?" Laura sat down cautiously across from Raini

"Because you _totally _have a crush on Ross!" Raini exploded

"Uh we're just friends." Laura corrected

"Oh come _on, _look me straight in the eye and tell me that you don't like him not even a little bit." Raini prodded

"Okay fine maybe I do,just a _little_." she looked down,then back up at Raini who looked at her in a 'you're not fooling me' kind of way "Okay maybe a lot." as soon as she said it Raini freaked out like she was a little girl. As if just in time there was a knock on the door "Saved..." Laura mumbled

"Hey Shelley." Raini said

"Hi,uh Laura could you come with me,you need to practice that last scene with Ross."she told Laura before leaving the room

"Nevermind." Laura sighed as she followed Shelley "Uh shouldn't we be doing this on set?" Laura asked as they passed the set

"No,not yet. I want to see how this will work out before we try it with the cameras' and everything." Shelley answered still walking. They ended up walking all the way to Ross's dressing room just as he opened the door,laughing with Calum

"Well I'll just be going."Calum said leaving Ross by himself

"Okay we need to practice that scene I added." Shelley walked by Ross dragging Laura with her

"Oh yeah right." Ross said awkwardly

"here you go." she handed them both a script and they both read it so they could get a feel of how they would be saying it "Whenever you're ready."

"Ready."they both said

"Okay Ross start with you." Shelley said

"Hey Ally!" 'Austin' said energetically

"Yeah...hi." 'Ally' answered

"You okay?" he asked confused

"Fine,why don't you go talk to your girlfriend." 'Ally' said annoyed and 'Austin' looked at her strangely

"Girlfriend- Jessie?" he laughed "Jessie isn't my girlfriend."

"Whatever Austin,I have to go."

"Wait,Ally-" 'Austin' grabbed her arm

"What?" 'Ally' snapped at him

"That was great!" Shelley exclaimed "Now,you two can work on the rest by yourselves." Shelley said as she stood up to leave. Once she got outside she saw Raini

"Soooo?" Raini asked

"They're doing it now." Shelley smiled

"Yay! I can't believe they're actually going to do this!"Raini squealed

"I have to admit Raini you do have some pretty devious plans." Shelley praised. The only reason there was going to be an extra scene was so that Ross and Laura would kiss and realize they like each other,then at the last-minute that scene would be cut. Raini smiled to herself as she thought back to yesterday when she came up with the idea.

* * *

Ross was leaning in to kiss Laura when suddenly Calum walked in and they both relaxed glad that they had a reason not to do this. Well on the outside they both seemed happy that Calum on walked in. However on the inside they both were a little upset that he had.

"Laura,Vanessa is here to pick you up." Calum said

"Thanks." Laura said to Calum "Well see you guys tomorrow." Laura said more to Ross than to Calum as she hugged them both good-bye as soon as she shut the door Calum rounded on Ross

"Did you tell her?"

"No!"Ross said

"You need to tell her before someone else comes hopping along."Ross looked at him strangely then walked out the door shaking his head. He was about to leave the studio when he saw Rydel walking towards him,he tried to run but it was too late

"Ross Shor Lynch you know better than to try to run from me." Rydel sighed as she grabbed his shoulder and smiled at him

"I know,but you can't blame a guy for trying." he mumbled

"Ross,just tell her already."Rydel said exasperated

"What are you talking about?" Ross was actually confused

"Laura!" She lightly hit him on the head "Who else!"

"It's not that easy." Ross started walking away from his sister

"Ross! Just go up to her and tell her that you like her." Rydel grabbed his arm "You've done this plenty of times. What's so different now?"Rydel stared at him

"She's different Rydel."Ross shrugged his sister off his arm and walked away,Rydel just sighed and watched him walk away

"Why _why _must you be so difficult?" she asked herself

* * *

Laura was in her room,talking to Raini on her new phone.

"Raini,I know you want to me tell him,but I _can't _I'm not you or Calum Rydel or Vanessa-"

"Or Ross."

"Raini."Laura warned

"Sorry. Look I know that,you're not them because you're you and that's why Ross likes you and not any other pretty girl in the state. For one you're not pretty you're _beautiful _and just because well you're _you!" _

"Thanks Raini,but-" Laura heard a tap on her door that led out onto her small balcony she saw that Ross was standing there and her eyes got wide "I'll call you back." Laura said quickly and hung up. She walked to the door and walked outside "What are you doing here?" she asked

"There's something I need to tell you." Ross said nervously and Laura stared at him waiting for him to go on "Okay so here goes...IreallylikeyouandIthinkyou'rethemostamazinggirlthathase verwalkedtheearth-"

"Ross,I have no idea what you're saying. Try talking slower and breathe in between words."Laura laughed

"Okay..."Ross tried to say something but it wouldn't come out. What he did next shocked both himself and Laura. He took her face into both of his hands and kissed her. Even though she was shocked she didn't think twice about kissing him back.

**please tell me what you think! :) and if you don't mind to please leave a review good or bad I don't care anything that will help me get better or know what you liked about it :) ~gtina32 xoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
